Anexo:4ª temporada de MAD
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2013 (25 episodios) }} La cuarta temporada de MAD fue estrenada en Estados Unidos el 1 de abril de 2013 y finalizó el 2 de diciembre de 2013. En Latinoamérica se estrenó el 3 de febrero de 2014 y finalizará en 2015, esta temporada consistió de 24 episodios de 11 minutos de duración y 1 episodio de 24 minutos de duración. Temporada anterior: Anexo:3ª temporada de MAD Temporada siguiente: N/D Reparto base Reparto base de actores recurrentes *Mario Castañeda *Mario Filio *Leyla Rangel *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Karla Falcón *Óscar Flores *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Moisés Iván Mora *Enzo Fortuny *Eduardo Garza *Blas García *Rene García *Mariana Ortiz *Laura Torres *Maggie Vera *Cristina Hernández *Carlo Vázquez *Victor Ugarte *Irwin Daayán *Mayra Arellano *José Antonio Macías *Francisco Colmenero *Dafnis Fernández *Arturo Cataño *Humberto Solórzano *Bruno Coronel *César Árias *Analiz Sánchez *Guillermo Coria *Martín Soto *Emilio Treviño *Alondra Hidalgo *Irina Índigo Personajes episódicos Episodio #79: Linkong / Pequeño Brony y Bernstein ' (''Linkong / Rainbow Dash and Bernstein) Episodio #80: '''Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane y Kate (Pokémonsters, Inc. / Bane & Kate) Episodio #81: Gandalf el demoledor / La Teoria del Gran Pajaro (Wreck It Gandalph / The Big Bird Theory) Episodio #82: ' / ' (Les the Miz / The Lex Factor) Episodio #83: ' / ' (Papa / 1600 Finn) Episodio #84: ' / ' (G.I E.I Joe / Dog with a Capitain's Log) Episodio #85: ' / ' ("S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist) Episodio #86: ' / ' (POblivion / Umbrellamentary) Episodio #87: ' / ' (Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off their Spockers) Episodio #88: ' / ' (Jacks the Giant Slayers / The Most Beatiful Voice) Episodio #89: ' / ' (The Great Batsby / Big Time Gold Rush) Episodio #90: ' / ' (First White House Down / McDuck Dynasty) Episodio #91: ' / ' (After Bert / Downtown Shaggy) Episodio #92: ' / ' (Lone Rango / Doctor Who's Line is it Anyway?) Episodio #93: ' / ' (Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Comunnity) Episodio #94: ' / ' (Star Bleech Into Dumbness / Stark Tank) Episodio #95: ' / ' (The Flash and the Furious / Saved by Adele) Episodio #96: ' / ' (Lukewarm Bodies / Does Someone Have to GOa? '') Episodio #97: ' / ' (''Pacific Ring / Horton Hears a Whodunnit!) Episodio #98: TBA / SHAZAM! y Cat (World War ZZZ / SHAZAM! & Cat) Episodio #99: ' / ' (Doraline / Monster Mashville) Episodio #100: TBA / Sanjay y Krang / TBA (MAD's 100th Episode Special ft. MAD of Steel / Sanjay and Krang / Worst Show Ever) Episodio #101: ' / ' (Dullverine / Under the Dumb) Episodio #102: ' / ' (Still Hungry Games / Agents of S.M.U.R.F.) Episodio #103: ' / ' (Alfred's Game / We Are X-Men) Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network Categoría:Caricaturas de Warner Bros. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión